wiqeefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Fanfic QEE
A "Fanfic QEE" (que ainda não possui um nome oficial) foi um projeto criado no dia 01/04/2019 por Ian Lucca Miranda Salgado, o quarto membro a ser contemplado com o cargo de administrador no grupo. A história que fora originalmente criada para ser uma piada de primeiro de abril foi recebida com muito entusiasmo pelos membros do grupo quando o renomado escritor lançou os dois primeiros capítulos no grupo. No dia 24/05 a crônica chegou ao seu fim, após 12 capítulos. Membros participantes A seguir, confira a lista completa dos membros presentes na Fanfic: * Bernardo Davila * Ian Lucca * Gabriel Vilela * Pedro Ribeiro * Felipe Bhering * Erlo * Rafael Lage * Guilherme * Davi * Fernando Messer Curiosidades Abaixo você pode conferir algumas coisas inúteis que eu vou colocar aqui para parecer um pouco mais profissional! * Apesar de serem lançados apenas dois capítulos no "Quem entra, entro", inicialmente a fanfic já contava com 5 capítulos escritos que foram editados posteriormente, pois a história acabava no 5º capítulo em uma cena de sexo explícito entre Bernardo e o Protagonista. * O rumo que a história tomou após as edições foi tão grande que já no 4º capítulo a identidade do Protagonista já havia sido revelada. * O quarto capítulo se chamaria "Vamos sair?" e o quinto se chamaria "Hora do trabalho duro", uma referência clara à caceta monstra de Bernardo Davila. * O passado de Erlo não tinha sido planejado para ser escrito. * Apesar de não ter sido programado, todos os capítulos que envolveram o passado de Elro foram os preferidos de Ian. * Os membros do QEE não são os primeiros a receberem os capítulos. Na verdade, o magnânimo Ian Lucca utiliza o seu chat no WhatsApp com Daniel Walter (primo do autor) tanto para escrever os capítulos quanto para salvar rascunhos. * Parte do Capítulo 11 já estava pronta desde o dia 19/04. Porém na madrugada do dia 24/05 ele foi completamente reformulado e finalmente lançado. * As principais ideias para o desenvolvimento da trama surgiram durante uma jogatina de Minecraft. Capítulos Capítulo 1: Minhas manhãs Acordo às 6h00 todos os dias para ir para a escola. Eu sei que não preciso de um alarme pois tenho confiança que 6h em ponto uma notificação irá chegar no meu celular, me assoviando. Abro o celular e vejo que recebi um meme, e foi ele que mandou... Bernardo Davila, algumas pessoas podem não gostar dele, mas eu gosto... Até demais. Respondo a mensagem com a risada mais sincera, porém eu gostaria de poder responder mais, sabe como é, dizer o que eu sinto de verdade por ele... Eu sei que não devo fazer isso no grupo, pois um dos administradores é um homofóbico e não gostaria de ver esse tipo de atitude no grupo. Ian me mataria se eu demonstrasse qualquer tipo de afeto pelo Bebe, se eu ousasse falar um simples "Te amo" ele já chegaria com o jeito arrogante dele dizendo "O que você pensa que tá fazendo sua bichinha de merda, vaza do meu grupo antes que eu te arranque tua pica no machado, seu frango, bichona". Capítulo 2: Na escola Às 6h50 eu chego na escola, sento sempre na segunda carteira da fileira da porta, pois quando o Bê chega eu gosto de oferecer o lugar da frente pra ele... Ele é tão estudioso... gosta de sentar na frente, é apaixonante o ar de filósofo que ele tem, fico a aula inteira com a cabeça um pouco mais pra frente para sentir o perfume dele, parece que ele passa só pra mim. Ele me quer, eu sei disso e eu também o desejo, quero ele todo pra mim. Bate o sinal, o som é alto e eu aproveito para soltar um gemido na orelha dele. Bernardo vira para mim e diz "Você disse algo, ouvi o tom da sua voz, haha", ele fica com as bochechas vermelhas, eu consegui a atenção dele. Pergunto se ele não se interessa em ir andar pelas quadras do colégio, as arquibancadas seriam um ótimo lugar para conversarmos. Ele diz que tem que ajudar uma garota de outra turma com os trabalhos, afinal ele é um gênio da matemática, na hora eu fico morrendo de ciúmes mas aceito e digo apenas "Ok... vem falar comigo mais tarde" e Ele sorri apenas e vai embora com seu ar misterioso. Capítulo 3: Aula de educação física Nosso professor havia avisado que hoje teríamos uma aula de natação, eu estava tão empolgado que esqueci de trazer minha toalha, porém isso não seria um problema pois eu posso pedir para alguém. No caminho da piscina todos os rapazes foram ao vestiário para se trocar e guardar os pertences secos nos armários, eu não conseguia encontrar o Belindo no vestiário, queria ter a oportunidade de vê-lo completamente sem roupa, porém enquanto eu andava pelo vestiário uma pessoa notou que eu estava tentando bisbilhotar, era o Ian. Eu fiquei completamente gelado, ele veio na minha direção, já de sunga (devo dizer que não consegui notar qualquer volume em sua sunga, seu brinquedo deve ser do tamanho de um isqueiro BIC), veio dizendo "Está caçando alguma coisa? Já venho notado que você anda meio estranho, tô de olha em você, cara. Se eu te ver tentando invadir a privacidade dos outros assim eu juro que não só te espanco na frente de todo mundo como ainda chamo a polícia pra você, seu pervertido nojento". Depois disso meu mundo desabou, não tive outra reação sem ser chorar e correr para fora do vestiário, todos olharam pra mim rindo. Fechei os olhos e saí correndo, até que eu esbarrei num paredão, senti que era um corpo quente e musculoso, e por estar de olhos fechados eu acidentalmente toquei em algo grande e quente. Era o braço bombado do Bê, ele riu. O desgraçado apenas riu, e eu fiquei completamente vermelho. Ele disse tentando me acalmar "Acalme-se meu anjo, este tipo de coisa acontece, não chore. O Ian não sabe o que diz, você não estava tentando bisbilhotar nada, não é?". Eu estava, mas não queria que ele pensasse algo deste tipo de mim, apenas respondi que não. Ele me abraçou e disse "Vamos dar um mergulho?" Dentro da piscina não houve nada além do babaca do Ian que ficou nos importunando sempre nadando perto de mim, como um tubarão nadando em volta de sua presa. As vezes eu até sinto que ele tem um certo ciúme de nós dois, pois está sempre de olho, como se o B fosse dele. Capítulo 4: De volta ao lar Após a natação o sinal bateu e fui para a portaria esperar meu padrasto, eu estava de costas quando senti uma mão tocar meu ombro, era ele, é claro que era ele. Eu nem precisei me virar pois conseguia sentir o perfume bem atrás de mim. Ele diz calmamente "Oi, Fulano né teu nome? Desculpa chegar assim do nada, eu sei que tu deve estar achando estranho, mas é que tu tava aí tão quietinho, tá sempre quietinho. Tu não é muito amigo do pessoal aqui? Porque eu também não falo muito com ninguém, então a gente podia quem sabe fazer alguma coisa junto, tipo, sei lá trabalho em grupo. Tu pode contar comigo se você quiser.". Minha reação foi um tanto quanto exagerada... Quando ouvi aquilo eu já pensei em todas as possibilidades que teríamos para fazer o que quisermos, apenas disse "Fulano? Você sabe muito bem o meu nome, Bernardo. E é claro que eu aceito fazer com você, eu faço qualquer coisa que precisar". Ele ficou sem entender por que eu havia dito aquilo, mas prontamente sentou ao meu lado e esperou que meu padrasto chegasse, conversamos durante um tempo sobre o quanto o Ian era desprezível e deveria ter algum problema na sua família, rimos e nos conhecemos melhor. Porém uma coisa me deixou confuso, quando eu perguntei sobre a amiga que ele ajudava durante os intervalos ele não quis dizer nem o nome dela e nem onde se encontravam. Eu ignorei, talvez ela seja tímida, ou pode ser que ele faça algo escondido e use isso de desculpa, eu não sei, ele é misterioso demais para que eu consiga deduzir qualquer coisa. Quando parecia que ele ia dizer algo, meu padrasto chegou. Ao entrar no carro meu padrasto comentou sobre o meu novo amigo, pois nos viu conversando, e comentou "Acho bom que você esteja se adaptando à nova sala, seu novo amigo parece interessante, vi que vocês riram bastante, enquanto eu os esperava.". Eu sei que ele falou isso pro meu bem, mas eu não gosto que cuidem de mim como se eu fosse um bebê indefeso, ainda mais ficar vigiando eu e o Be, o que ele tava pensando? Isso é estranho. O Vilela nem sequer é meu pai pra saber o que é bom e o que é ruim para mim, muito menos ficar bisbilhotando o que eu faço. Capítulo 5: Pensando alto Chego em casa e lá está ele todo animado com a minha chegada, parece estar gritando o meu nome de tanta animação, se não fosse por sua doença, ele até que pareceria um cachorro normal. Eu amo o Perigli, ele está sempre me esperando quando eu chego da aula, com toda a energia que um pequeno chihuhua pode ter. Após brincar com o meu pequeno (e me refiro ao cachorro), vou direto para o meu quarto pois preciso de um tempo quieto. Desde que tive aquela conversa com o Bezi eu fiquei me perguntando o que é que ele faz na hora do intervalo, ele não parece estar dizendo a verdade pra mim... Acho que ele tem medo que eu saiba de algo. E pra acabar ainda mais com a minha cabeça o Vilela teve que me relembrar o que aconteceu na minha turma antiga. Foi com esse turbilhão de memórias que eu fui dormir e acabei sonhando com tudo o que aconteceu, todos aqueles garotos me chutando na saída da escola, e ele... Aquele babaca mandando todos eles fazerem aquilo, tudo isso porque eu era diferente dos outros. Capítulo 6: Outra manhã Acordo às 6h05 com o meu alarme para ir à escola hoje, estou doidinho para chegar logo e encontrar o Beibe. Chego na sala de estar, dou bom dia para os meus pais e peço que me levem mais cedo hoje. Eles aceitam prontamente, nunca tinham me visto tão empolgado para ir à aula assim, estava tão excitado que acabei esquecendo de comer. Cheguei na escola por volta de 6h40, fui direto para a carteira que eu costumo me sentar e em cima da mesa havia uma carta com meu nome, porém sem uma identificação de quem havia me enviado. Abri a carta e nela dizia: Oi, precisamos conversar Intervalo no banheiro Não seja seguido X Eu amo como ele sempre é o mais misterioso e cauteloso possível, é claro que é o Beibe. Eu não consegui prestar atenção em nada durante a aula, o que será que ele quer comigo? Não vou perder nenhuma oportunidade, vamos estar só eu e ele, como sempre. Bate o sinal. Eu corro direto para o banheiro, mas antes passo na cantina para comer algo, eu não estava me aguentando de fome. Minha cabeça não consegue prestar atenção em outra coisa. Nosso ponto de encontro é o banheiro dos zeladores, ninguém nunca vai lá, é longe demais de qualquer coisa para que alguém pense em utilizá-lo. Abro a porta, e ele ainda não está lá. Não é possível, ele já deveria estar aqui me esperando, eu atrasei apenas 5 minutos. Aguardo um pouco e ele entra pela porta, ele parecia estar furioso. Olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e disse "Pedro, eu te esperei por tempo demais, você não pode simplesmente sumir assim!". Eu, na tentativa de acalmá-lo, dou-lhe um beijo longo e molhado. Ele me empurra olhando incrédulo para a cabine do banheiro, havia alguém nos observando. E os dois transpareciam a mesma expressão. Ambos em choque. Capítulo 7: O passado me condena Parece que tudo o que eu vivo se repete de alguma forma no futuro. Começo de ano letivo é sempre uma porcaria, eu não conheço ninguém nessa sala e já consigo dizer quem aqui vai se destacar como o babaca do ano e que vai fazer a minha vida um inferno por aqui. Porém com todos esses pontos negativos ainda há uma luz que brilha no meio de tanta desgraça aqui. Aquele menino parece diferente, daquele tipo que você se interessa em conversar, sabe? Ele tem um jeito único de ser e sempre que abre a boca para dizer algo é como se fosse começar uma palestra, e eu, lá na primeira fila olhando diretamente nos olhos dele prestava atenção como se ele fosse meu professor. Queria muito saber o nome dele, tenho vergonha de perguntar diretamente a ele, então tento buscar ajuda externa pra isso. Após muito tempo tentando tomar coragem eu viro para um garoto ao meu lado e pergunto "Ei, qual o nome do garoto ali da frente? Aquele da sombrancelha cortada". E por acidente, completei "Acho que tô gostando dele.". O garoto me olhou com desprezo, como se eu não tivesse qualquer valor naquele momento "Tá gostando dele como? Acho que você deve estar me estranhando, frangote. Não vou ficar de cupidinho pra tu não tá me entendendo? Você tá marcado comigo, não devia ter falado isso, vai se arrepender. Gente como você não dura muito aqui". Eu fiquei trêmulo nessa hora, a ponta dos meus dedos ficaram geladas. Era o meu primeiro dia ali e eu já havia sido ameaçado, comprovando ainda mais que minha vida ali seria um inferno. O sinal bateu indicando que havia chegado o intervalo. Eu pensei em correr dali mas não havia para onde ir. Tentei então tomar coragem e ir falar com o garoto. Me levantei da carteira, e fui até sua direção, tive que inventar uma desculpa para falar com ele ali mesmo no caminho da minha mesa até a dele, não consegui pensar em algo melhor do que "Oi, qual teu nome? Pode me ajudar? Eu sou novo aqui e tava querendo que alguém experiente me guiasse pela escola, tipo um tour.". Ele riu, e disse com um tom carismático "Claro que posso, vou te mostrar uns lugares que só eu conheço por aqui, mas tu não vai contar pra ninguém, em?". Nós saímos, ele me mostrou o quartinho secreto dos fumantes da escola, lugares na biblioteca que poderiam ser utilizados como dormitório caso um grupo de até 3 pessoas quisessem, e por último um banheiro, isolado de tudo. Ao chegar lá ele me disse "Quando eu não tô me sentindo muito bem eu venho pra cá. Juro que 99% da escola não sabe nem da existência de um banheiro para zeladores.". Eu ri, porém no fundo sabia que um dia viria a utilizar aquilo. Por fim perguntei "Você sabe que ainda não me disse teu nome né?". Surpreso, ele disse "Desculpa, eu tava focado em outra coisa. É Pedro.". Capítulo 8: Keeper of the refuge Acorda, seu vagabundo! Você já tá 10 minutos atrasado! Vai ser alguém na vida, caralho" É isso que eu tenho que ouvir todo dia de manhã de um cara que não dá a mínima pra mim. Eu odeio meu pai. Na real, eu odeio todo mundo que mora nessa merda de casa. Pra ser sincero eu não tenho o menor interesse em ir pra essa fábrica de alienado que esse povo tapado chama de escola. Foda-se se eu chegar atrasado, não tô nem ligando. De qualquer forma eu sou obrigado ou esse bosta cresce pra cima de mim e desconta batendo na minha mãe, como se ela tivesse culpa de alguma coisa. As vezes eu tenho dó dela, sei lá. Ela merecia mais.Já são 6h30 e eu ainda nem arrumei minhas paradas. Pego o único caderno que eu tenho, nem sei pra que eu ainda levo isso, acho que é só pra cumprir protocolo. E por último pego o meu canivete, não sei por que mas eu tenho um orgulho fodido dele. É como se eu tivesse com o meu vô até hoje do meu lado, a morte dele fodeu completamente a minha cabeça. O coroa era gente boa.Junto tudo, aceno com a cabeça pra minha mãe e vou embora. Pego minha moto e vou pra escola. Chegando lá noto que noto que não vou ter tempo de passar na sala do meu amigo pra ainda trocar um papo antes da aula começar, a aula já começou tem 5 minutos. Sorte a minha que quem tá dando aula é o Bob, o cara é um mongol completo, tudo que tu fala pra ele o cara acredita. "Ei fessor, eu tava resolvendo uma parada na diretoria, posso entrar?". E já saio entrando, não ligo pra o que ele vai falar, o cara me conhece desde o fundamental, não vai ser no primeiro dia de aula que ele vai me ferrar, além de tudo o mongol me ama.Já consigo notar que tem umas caras novas por aqui. Nem ligo pra o que tá rolando na aula, só puxo o meu caderno e vou rabiscando qualquer coisa pro tempo passar. "Ei, qual o nome do garoto ali da frente? Aquele da sombrancelha cortada", um moleque interrompe a minha arte pra perguntar um nome? Tá falando sério? E do Pedro ainda. "Acho que tô gostando dele.". Isso ferveu meu sangue. Eu devo ter escutado errado, não é possível. Cara nova, interrompendo o meu desenho e ainda é uma bichinha? "Tá gostando dele como? Acho que você deve estar me estranhando, frangote. Não vou ficar de cupidinho pra tu não tá me entendendo? Você tá marcado comigo, não devia ter falado isso, vai se arrepender. Gente como você não dura muito aqui", tive que mandar a real pra esse moleque, não tem como. A bibinha ficou pálida. Voltei a fazer o meu desenho.O sinal bateu, e ele continuou lá parado, passou um tempo e se levantou na direção do Pedro. Eu tava longe e não consegui ouvir o que os dois falaram, mas eles saíram juntos. Eu tava a toa mesmo e acabei seguindo os dois, pra ver de longe, fraga? Coloquei meu fone e meu capuz e fui seguindo.Depois de seguir os dois por um monte de lugar nada a ver que o Pedro tava mostrando pro cara eles acabaram indo pra um banheiro. Eu nunca tinha visto aquele lugar. Mas o que veio depois foi pior. Dois caras dando um selinho, aquilo ali me deu um embrulho no estômago. Senti uma cutucada no ombro, levei um susto na hora, me virei e abri um puta de um sorriso. Aquele filho da puta sempre aparece nas horas mais inoportunas, é um cuzão, tava me seguindo de novo. "E aí Ian, cê não vai acreditar no que eu acabei de ver", falei. E ele respondeu com uma cara de desgosto completo "Eu vi também, cara.. Eu vi essa porra.". Não conseguia segurar a minha vontade de socar a cara daqueles dois "A gente tem que dar uma lição nesses dois, os caras estão achando que vão fazer o que quiserem na nossa escola.", comentei com o Ian e ele concordou. Já puxou o celular e mandou mensagem no nosso grupo. A gente tem um pessoal de fora que não gosta de gente assim também, e todo mundo topou em dar um trato nos dois na saída. O sinal bateu e a gente sumiu dali antes que descobrissem que estávamos observando os dois. Durante a aula nós fomos combinando como faríamos tudo, pra não ter erro. O Ian não ia poder ir mais, ia ter que sair mais cedo pra ir no médico. O mais irritante é que os dois ficavam se olhando durante a aula ainda, dando risadinhas e trocando bilhetes, eu tava com nojo. Chegou o fim da aula, o pessoal já tava lá fora. Fui seguindo os dois bem de perto, até chegar na portaria. Só foi eu dar o sinal com a cabeça pro Lage e pros outros três que eles já partiram pra cima cercando os dois, jogando-os no chão. Tiraram as mochilas dos dois e jogaram na minha direção. Já fui logo puxando os bilhetes que trocaram durante a aula. Bem que a gente podia sair hoje depois da aula, né? Eu adoraria, onde a gente pode ir Olha, hoje não tem ninguém lá em casa Tá bom, eu aviso pro meu padrasto que vou voltar mais tarde hoje, ele deve entender Eu li isso em voz alta pra envergonhar os dois. E eles ficaram parados lá me olhando. Até que o Pedro teve a audácia de falar "Caralho, deixa a gente em paz seu babaca.". Eu amassei aquele papel com ódio. "QUEBRA A COSTELA DESSE FILHO DA PUTA, LAGE!". Os quatro não pouparam na hora de descer a porrada nos dois, foi foda de ver. Tava sendo foda, até que senti uma mão no meu ombro. Era a diretora, ela escutou eu gritando aquilo. "Elro, você vem pra minha sala agora! Seguranças, tirem esses quatro daqui agora e levem-os para a delegacia o mais rápido possível.". Capítulo 9: Au au au "Ô minha coisinha linda, quem é o cachorrinho mais bonitinho dessa casa?", au au au. "A-au a-a-au auuu", au au. Au au au au au au... "Você quer comida, é? Vou te dar o biscoitinho que você mais gosta" au au. "A-AUUUUUUUU", au au. Au au au au au, au au! "Senta.", au. Au au. "Muito beeeem, bom garoto, Perigli",au. "Au au nhac",au. Au au au. "Tô indo pra escola, Perigli. Fica bem tá? Eu te amo, amigão." au au. Au au au. "Auuuuu uhm uhm u-u-uuhm", au au. "Auuuuuuuuu", au au au au. Au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au. Au au au au au au au au au au au au, au au au au au au au au au au au au. "Auuuuuu a-a-auuuuuu sniff uhm uhm u-uhm", au au. 97 anos depois... Au au au au au. "Perigli chegueeei!", au au. "Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu ��". Au au. Capítulo 10: Uniforme novo Eu tive que ficar esperando do lado de fora enquanto ela atendia os pais dos dois frangotes. Não sei o que eles falaram lá dentro, mas sei que rendeu uma hora boa de conversa. Eles saíram com uma expressão de ódio, se tivessem me visto tenho certeza que viriam pra cima de mim. Chegando na sala da diretora eu já sabia que ia me foder, tava pensando em todas as possibilidades. Eu já tinha feito muita merda ali naquela escola e com certeza aquilo ali foi uma das piores que já me pegaram fazendo. Então as chances de eu ser expulso ali estavam muito altas e era isso que ia acontecer, com certeza. Mas eu ainda tinha uma carta na manga. Todos os professores me adoravam ali, o Bob principalmente. Por mais que a direção não desse muita bola pra ele já ia ser de grande ajuda ter alguém do meu lado. É claro que ele não ia defender o que eu tava fazendo ali mas pelo menos uma força mínima eu tinha. Sem contar na grana que meu pai já tinha botado ali naquela escola. Aquela velha me encarou por tanto tempo que eu fiquei assustado, parecia que ela tava me lendo. Eu não tava nem aí pra o que ela ia fazer mas aquilo ali me botou numa saia justa. No momento que ela abriu a boca eu gelei. "Eu não tenho palavras pra descrever a vontade que eu estou de te botar pra fora desse colégio. Você me causa problemas cotidianamente e é um peso na minha vida aqui. Quem me dera ter o poder de fazer isso, mas eu não posso. Se você tivesse encostado um dedo naqueles meninos você estaria agora conversando com um delegado, e não comigo. Eu sei muito bem que quem mandou fazer aquilo foi você, eu escutei tudo. Você vai ficar suspenso por uma semana e os meninos vão ser mudados de sala. Eu não quero ver você perto deles, tá me ouvindo? Eu vou colocar seguranças na sua cola nos intervalos, olha o trabalho que você tá me dando. Caso você desobedeça algo é fim de papo pra você, tá fora. Você entendeu tudo o que eu falei?". Eu só acenei com a cabeça concordando, eu me perdi no meio de tudo que ela falou, fiquei distraído com o tanto que a filha da puta cuspia enquanto falava. Pelo menos agora eu tenho desculpa pra faltar durante uma semana. Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir. Tá bom que vai ser um saco, eu não vou poder mais ficar fazendo merda com o Ian no intervalo mas isso aí a gente deixa pra depois da aula. Eu já tava me levantando da cadeira quando ela abriu a boca de novo. "Esqueci de mencionar que você vai pegar o seu uniforme novo com Guilherme lá no refeitório dos zeladores. Você vai ter que pagar de alguma forma o que você fez. Todo dia depois da aula, durante uma hora você vai ajudar na limpeza das salas. Já conversei com seu pai por telefone, ele concordou com tudo.".Eu sabia que uma hora ele ia me ferrar uma hora. Acenei com a cabeça, me levantei e aproveitei que já tava ferrado pra bater a porta com toda a força, só ouvi ela gritando meu nome lá atrás. Fui embora. Mas antes passei no refeitório pra falar com o velho babão do Guilherme. O cara deve ter a idade dessa escola, não sei como tá vivo até hoje. Ele até me lembra o meu avô um pouco. "Você veio pegar o uniforme e as chaves?", ele disse. "Isso aí", eu tava meio sem paciência, não queria ser cuzão com o velhote. Ele me entregou tudo, pelo menos eu tinha um chaveiro maneiro agora. Capítulo 11: Refúgio O amanhecer daquele mesmo dia em todos os anos anteriores jamais tinha exposto um céu tão desolado. Era um dia que exalava angústia e desanimaria qualquer pessoa que já não tivesse motivações para sair de seus lares. Nuvens negras cobriam todo o céu da cidade naquela manhã. Nada de bom poderia vir de uma atmosfera tão amarga. Meu despertar naquele dia contrapunha qualquer desânimo que viria ao meu encontro. Pelo B eu resistiria a qualquer acontecimento infeliz que me ocorresse, afinal ele era a causa do meu sorriso todas as manhãs e todas as noites que eu tivesse a sorte de tê-lo em meus sonhos. Eu era um apaixonado na beira do abismo naquele momento, sendo segurado pelas mãos macias de Bernardo que por mais confortantes que eram por não me fazerem cair bastava um leve descuido para que eu fosse ladeira abaixo. Todo o ritual matinal que eu costumava fazer foi atrapalhado naquela manhã em específico pois pela primeira vez eu me encontrei preso dentro de um sonho. Diversas vezes eu notara que se tratava de um sonho apenas, porém não tinha controle próprio naquela situação. Algo me prendia ali dentro e somente me deixaria voltar ao mundo quando aquilo acontecesse. Minha mente tentava encontrar alguma forma de me alertar dos avisos que Elro me dera, e essa forma era me fazendo sonhar com o episódio na porta da escola. Por causa desse incidente, eu havia atrasado meu horário em 20 minutos, chegando na aula atrasado, o que significava que eu teria que aguardar até o segundo horário. Inicialmente a ideia de esperar por 50 minutos para ver o meu Bebê não me parecia tão ruim, na verdade me rendeu um bom tempo para pensar em algumas cantadas que eu poderia usar com ele. Não consegui pensar em muita coisa, porém sabendo da índole estudiosa que ele tinha bolei umas boas que anotei no meu caderno. "Nossa em, Bê. Hoje você tá parecendo um monumento grego. Porque cada braço seu parece coluna dórica, e suas pernas dois pilares jônicos;" "Gato, depois desse tiro que você me deu no coração posso afirmar que eu sou Vargas e você também;" "Estamos parecendo guerra fria em... os dois querem mas ninguém ataca;" É não eram das melhores mas ele com certeza iria gostar, o Bezinho não era de julgar muito os outros. Era um cavalheiro perfeito. O sinal bateu indicando o início da segunda aula e eu cheio de esperanças entrei esperando ver a primeira carteira ocupada com alguém que não fosse o ser desprezível do Ian. Ele me encarava com um olhar sádico e era claro pelo seu tom sarcástico que ele havia feito aquilo para me separar do Bernardo. Me corei como uma beterraba em fúria por aquele acontecimento, porém meu estado de completo ódio foi interrompido por um pedido cordial de Bob para que eu me assentasse no fundo, onde um lugar ao lado de desconhecidos me aguardava. Foi quando me assentei que pude observar que Beibe estava assentado atrás daquele asqueroso. Ian no lugar que meu anjo deveria estar e este estava assentado no meu. O lugar que me fora reservado era o antigo de Ian, ele havia planejado tudo aquilo a preço de nada. Pura inveja, isso sim.Durante todo o segundo horário eu só conseguia pensar em por quê ele nem havia me cumprimentado quando passei ao seu lado. Ele estava ali o tempo todo, me vendo quase explodir de raiva e nem sequer se levantou para me acalmar. E para piorar tudo quando o terceiro sinal ressoou o desgraçado apenas levantou e se retirou da sala. Eu não era de bisbilhotar o que Bernardo fazia durante os intervalos, porém dessa vez eu tive a maldita ideia de segui-lo. Ele já não parecia seguro de me contar das vezes que eu o perguntara sobre os trabalhos que ele ajudava uma amiga a fazer. Então por que não ir lá e descobrir por mim mesmo? O caminho que eu o veria fazer só havia sido feito por uma pessoa em toda aquela escola, e eu sabia por meio deste mesmo garoto que ele não havia contado a mais ninguém sobre a existência do banheiro dos zeladores. Quando Bê passou pela porta do meu esconderijo, do meu refúgio algo me dizia que ele escondia algo maior. Passaram-se 5 minutos e ele saiu de lá sem ninguém, fiz-me passar despercebido por ele e entrei no banheiro para conferir se algo lá dentro havia mudado, conhecia a cabine como a palma da minha mão, poderia dizer se ele havia levantado a tampa do vaso ou não. Percebi logo que ele havia aberto todas as três cabines e ao entrar na primeira para vasculhar ouvi passos muito próximos da porta. Com agilidade me tranquei e me calei. A porta se abriu e os passos chegavam mais perto. Meu coração naquele instante tentava pular pela boca, batendo rápido como na primeira vez que eu havia me apaixonado, porém desta vez era por medo. Tentei manter minha respiração calma e de alguma forma consegui silenciar o assalto que eu fazia ao oxigênio do banheiro naquela hora. Novamente a porta se abriu e se antes eu já estava desesperado agora eu não tinha como controlar, pois seguido do ranger da porta uma voz familiar proferiu "Pedro, eu te esperei por tempo demais, você não pode simplesmente sumir assim!", e não me tomou mais que o tempo de um expirar para que eu percebesse que era Bernardo Davila o autor daquela frase. E seguido desta bomba de confusão me deparei com estalos. Minha curiosidade tomou conta de mim e fez com que eu não pensasse duas vezes antes de abrir a porta e ver o meu primeiro amor Pedro Ribeiro e o meu mais novo amor trocando um beijo longo. Não demorou para que Ber abrisse seus lindos olhos que vieram de encontro aos meus que no momento se afogavam em lágrimas. Com um empurrão abrupto, B empurrou Pedro ao chão, exclamando com toda sua fúria "Não foi para isso que eu o chamei aqui, seu tolo! Já tinha dito que isso entre nós havia de acabar de imediato!". Eu, paralisado por tanta confusão só conseguia ficar ali parado enquanto as lágrimas que jorravam de meus olhos iam de encontro ao chão assim como a tempestade que começara do lado de fora, pressagiando tudo que ainda viria a me acontecer. Bê veio tentar me acolher, secando meu rosto com sua camisa e dizendo "Por favor, não chore. Eu não tenho culpa das atitudes dele, porém tenho sim culpa de não ter falado sobre o que eu tinha antes. Pensei que não seria necessário... Fernando, perdoe-me". Ao passo que ele falava eu tentava me expressar mas assim como no sonho eu não conseguia sair daquele estado de paralisia que eu estava. Tentava falar porém nada mais saia de mim do que grunhidos, lágrimas e sílabas soltas que tentavam formar uma frase sem sucesso. Capítulo 12: Final .---- -..-. ----- ....- / .---- ..--- .... ..--- -.... / -- . -- .